


A Kiss Like A Skyline

by LydiaArgent



Category: The Lynburn Legacy - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Also Kissing, F/F, Post-Series, also cars, moderate angst, moderate fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaArgent/pseuds/LydiaArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Angie unfolds from the driver’s seat of a brand-new car. The deep blue shine looks completely out of place sitting in the dirt drive to Holly’s parents’ house. Angela glares hard at the thin layer of dust clinging to the sides. Holly watches with interest to see if it will actually fall off.</i><br/><br/>A car, some feelings, some kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Like A Skyline

Angie unfolds from the driver’s seat of a brand-new car. The deep blue shine looks completely out of place sitting in the dirt drive to Holly’s parents’ house. Angela glares hard at the thin layer of dust clinging to the sides. Holly watches with interest to see if it will actually fall off.

“It’s really nice,” Holly says honestly. The car sits low to the ground, its sleek lines made for highways that lead far away from Sorry-in-the-Vale.

“It was a gift,” Angie spits the word like poison. “From my parents. Because they are ragingly incompetent at nurturing.”

“Kami saw it already, huh?”

“She did,” Angie says. “She hates it almost as much as I do.”

“Oh,” Holly says. “I’m sor–”

“No,” Angie takes one of Holly’s hands. Holly hadn’t realized she was twisting her fingers together until Angie effortlessly draws them apart. “I wanted to show you. Someone should appreciate it.”

Holly’s always going to prefer her bike – the wind nearly too much, power harnessed easily under her palms. Roaring along, she can say the word ‘bisexual’ again and again, letting it get lost on the wind. It’s still strange on her lips. Alien, like the magic running under her palms, and just as inevitable. But the car really is awesome.

Holly looks from their linked hands to Angie’s face. She smiles and stands on her toes to lean in for a kiss, the reach in her neck familiar. Twining Angie’s soft hair briefly in her fingers, pressing up against someone curved and slender – those still feel new.

“Pop the hood for me?” Holly asks, and Angie reluctantly slides her hands from Holly’s hips.

The latch gives with a smooth click. Holly is careful in propping the hood open, and brushes some hay from her jeans before leaning against the bumper.

“Ooooooh,” she croons. “Twin turbo.” She brushes the cooling metal lightly with her fingers. “Three point eight liters?” she asks over her shoulder.

“I couldn’t tell you,” Angie says, a laugh just under her voice.

Holly hums an answer and stretches farther under the hood. “Your parents really went all out,” she calls back.

“Huh,” Angie says. It’s almost a huff of breath. Holly cranes her neck around to see Angie a few careful paces away, her eyes suddenly very focused on the pastures beyond the car.

Holly beams, bright and happy. She’s long used to being stared at, but the flush on Angie’s carefully made up cheeks gives her a small thrill up her spine.

“You can look,” she says, missing casual by a mile. Angie’s blush gets darker. Holly adds, “At the engine. Learn a little something about your car,” and grins back over her shoulder.

“The view from here’s pretty nice,” Angie says, smiling back. She comes up next to Holly and rests a hand on her back, cool against the skin exposed from where Holly’s tee shirt has ridden up. “Want to take it for a drive?”

Holly turns to Angie, pressing in to the touch. She has to reach up to link her arms around Angie’s neck. “You’d trust me with it?”

“I’ve seen you with your bike,” Angie points out. “You treat it like a baby.”

“I’m worse with babies,” Holly admits.

“You bike is way better than a baby,” Angie says with a shudder. “Even if it is a death trap.”

Holly grins and stretches up. Now she’s started, she can’t manage to stop herself from kissing Angie chance she gets – in the town square, in the woods, behind the newly-opened school. Angie draws her in close, palms pressing into Holly’s back, stomachs and hips tight together. Holly lets Angie crowd her backwards, pulls her in even closer.

Her calves hit the bumper and she almost falls back onto the engine block.

She huffs out a startled breath. Angie catches her and smiles against Holly’s lips.

“Of course I trust you.”

“Well then.” Holly holds one hand out, palm up, and waggles her fingers. “Keys, please!”

Angels pulls back and presses the warm, shining key ring into Holly’s palm. Holly catches Angie’s hand, just to have it in her own for a moment.

Over Angie’s shoulder, a curtain twitches closed in the kitchen window. Holly drops her hand to her side. The key digs painfully into her palm.

Angie’s face closes off, and something under Holly’s ribs twists sharply. She chews on her lip, and tastes Angie’s expensive lipstick on her mouth.

“Sorry,” she says. Her hands swing uselessly at her sides. “They’re not –” she starts. Angie raises an eyebrow.

Kami’s said before that it’s never too late for someone to change. But it doesn’t erase what was done, Holly thinks. Doesn’t mean that she forgets her parents watching her from behind Rob Lynburn’s shoulder. Doesn’t make it okay that after everything,they haven’t said a single word about Angie – not about her loss, certainly not about having her over for dinner sometime.

Angie starts to turn back to the car. Without a thought, Holly reaches out for her hand again.

“They’re still my parents,” she says. She hasn’t talked about any of this with Angie. It’s felt too selfish, and Holly’s always been able to deal with things on the farm on her own. But that’s kind of thing you talk about with a partner, a girlfriend. Holly’s still working on that.

“They still need my help here,” she says, waving her free arm at the barn, the fields, the tractor that won’t start up if it’s been raining. “But I don’t know if they’re my family any more.” She stares down at their linked fingers.

Angie presses a kiss to her forehead, warm and lingering and drowning any doubts trying to creep in. Holly leans in to it.

“Want to open the sunroof?” Angie asks.

A promise of the road fast underneath her,the late afternoon sun glaring through the windows, seeing Angie’s long hair whipped by wind. “Yes, please.” Holly presses a quick kiss to Angie’s lips and closes the hood.

The inside of the car smells like leather and Angie’s shampoo. The car purrs to life, content to idle but power ready to take over. Angie leans her seat back and closes her eyes. Dust flies as Holly takes off.


End file.
